Almas Gêmeas
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Nada fazia sentido para si, como ele podia estar ali olhando seu corpo em uma cama de hospital? O que afinal estava acontecendo? Esse pensamento e muitos outros passavam a mil pela cabeça de Shaka que olhava assustado o que acontecia a sua frente. Fanfic Yaoi se não gosta não leia


**_os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e tudo é escrito sem fins lucrativos :.)_**_._

* * *

- Essa historia foi postada originalmente n Nyah, mas tive um problema e abandonei meu perfil de lá...

- Essa historia foi escrita para o desafio do dia dos namorados do grupo **Saints Eternity**.

- Esse é minha primeira fanfic U.A. (universo alternativo);

- Tive a ideia para escrever essa fic ao rever pela milionésima vez o episódio 01 da 2ª temporada do seriado Supernatural (no qual sou viciada).

* * *

**Almas Gêmeas**

**Capitulo1**

_"O destino dita o encontro entre almas gêmeas. Encontrá-las-emos. Mas o que decidimos fazer após esse encontro cai no campo da livre escolha. Uma escolha errada ou uma oportunidade desperdiçada pode conduzir a incrível solidão e sofrimento."_

_Brian Weiss_

Nada fazia sentido para si, como ele podia estar ali olhando seu corpo em uma cama de hospital? O que afinal estava acontecendo?

Esse pensamento e muitos outros passavam a mil pela cabeça de Shaka que olhava assustado o que acontecia a sua frente. Seu melhor amigo discursava um monologo de como ele fazia falta e que ele tinha que acordar logo. Tentara falar com ele dizer que estava ali, mas aparentemente Ikki não podia vê-lo nem ouvi-lo... O que tinha acontecido? Ele não conseguia lembrar e nem ao menos sabia há quanto tempo encontrava-se naquela cama, mas ao menos de uma coisa tinha certeza, estava vivo, pois pessoas mortas não costumavam ocupar leitos de hospitais, ao menos algo bom nisso tudo.

- Ikki eu sinto muito. – disse ao ver o amigo deixar escapar algumas lágrimas enquanto apertava sua mão e implorava que abrisse os olhos, mas mais uma vez o ato mostrou-se inútil, pois o outro não deu nenhuma mostra de que o ouvira; tentou toca-lo, mas sua mão o atravessava.

–Droga Ikki eu estou aqui! – gritou frustrado e em sua raiva viu que uma ventania invadiu o quarto fazendo seu amigo erguer os olhos dando-lhe alguma esperança de que ele tivesse percebido sua presença, mas o moreno somente levantou-se e fechou a janela antes de retornar a seu lugar de origem.

Sentia-se perdido demais, não conseguia pensar direito, pois o desespero o estava cegando, saiu do quarto sem dar-se conta e sem prestar atenção para onde se dirigia; somente andou sem realmente ver algo à frente, algumas vezes em sua caminhada sentiu-se estranho como se algo tivesse transpassado seu corpo, mas não se abalou ou tomou real consciência do fato.

Caminhava há algum tempo e não tinha mais esperança de nada, - se é que em algum momento em seu desespero tivera alguma- quando ouviu alguém chama-lo de "anjinho de luz", não sabia por que, mas não teve duvidas de que era consigo. Foi como se reconhecesse o apelido infame e por um momento sentiu-se em casa, virou-se para ver quem chamara e deparou-se com um ser que imediatamente o fez sentir-se calmo.

O rapaz a sua frente era lindo com uma aparência exótica e inebriante; possuía cabelos longos e lilases, olhos verdes esmeralda límpidos e brilhantes, dois pontos rosados na testa e sobrancelhas tão finas e ralas que eram quase inexistentes¹.

- Senti-se bem? Venha entre um pouco. - o loiro o ouviu dizer e só então reparou que estavam parados na porta de uma sala.

- Pode me ver? – perguntou sem entender ao certo, mas logo percebeu que era uma pergunta sem cabimento, principalmente quando o outro riu antes de respondê-lo divertido...

- Claro que posso, venha. – respondeu já adentrando o recinto.

Mesmo desconfiado o loiro entrou olhando para os lados e dando-se conta que a sala era um consultório pediátrico muito bem decorado com piso de madeira corrida onde se via perto da janela um tapete emborrachado colorido, cujas peças se encaixavam formando um único objeto no qual se podia ver em algumas peças letras do alfabeto, em cima do mesmo encontrava-se dois puffs um vermelho no qual o acento formava uma joaninha, no outro se via um leão de tons laranja; nas janelas que ficavam em uma parede branca, persianas azuis claro onde se via desenhos que representavam um dia ensolarado, com pássaros voando felizes; a parede ao lado da janela era revestida com papel de parede na cor palha com textura de madeira na qual se podia ver três bichos de pelúcia, distribuídos dentro de prateleiras fundas e circulares. O bichinho do meio foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção, pois lhe trazia saudade de algo que não lembrava ter vivido, tratava-se de um carneirinho de cor roxa lindo, poucos centímetros acima dele lia-se em letras grandes escritas variando entre o azul escuro e o marrom claro o nome "Mu Seira²", a frente da mesma encontrava-se uma mesa em "U" com os cantos redondos de cor amarelo bebê em cima da qual se via: um notebook prata aberto, uma agenda, um celular estilo barra, um aparelho de telefone e um porta lápis, tudo muito bem arrumado; junto a mesa encontrava-se três cadeiras marrons escura duas de frente para a parede e uma de costa para a mesma; no outro estremo da janela encostada em uma parede azul claro encontrava-se uma cama de madeira cor de palha a qual tinha uma escada de dois degraus acoplada; ao lado da cama um sofá bem acolchoado de um marrom um pouco mais claro que o das cadeiras sendo enfeitado por almofadas bem arrumadas de cores variando de tons de azul e amarelo bebê; a iluminação se dava por meio de luzes embutidas que o dono do ambiente podia ajustar para a iluminação ficar conforme lhe conviesse.

Percebendo que o loiro estava interessado em seu bichinho favorito sorrio e dirigiu-se a ele:

- Lindo não é? Ele me chamou muito a atenção quando o comprei, gostei tanto que comprei logo dois, um deixo em minha casa. – disse simplesmente

- Eu... Bem... – o que diria? Que algo naquele carneirinho o chamava e que lhe despertava uma saudade tão profunda que estava quase chorando?

Percebendo, mas sem entender o desconforto do outro o pediatra resolveu mudar de assunto...

- Você se sente bem? Parecia tão desnorteado. – falou lembrando-se da sensação de que precisava encontrar alguém minutos atrás e quando vira o loiro fora um momento estranho, mas especial foi como se sua alma se aquietasse.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu um pouco confuso, de como o homem podia vê-lo.

- Sente-se e descanse um pouco, você parece um pouco perdido. – disse o homem de aparência exótica.

Quando Shaka fez menção de mover-se para se sentar toques suaves foram ouvidos vindos da porta; após obter permissão uma enfermeira ruiva entrou entregando alguns papéis ao medico. A mulher não olhou para o loiro que estava parado a poucos centímetros dela nem deu qualquer sinal de que percebeu sua presença na sala, o mesmo já esperava por isso, mas o dono dos cabelos lilases estranhou o fato e franziu o cenho para a cena.

Quando a ruiva caminhou para a saída e transpassou o loiro - que tinha se movido alguns milímetros - sem aperceber-se do fato -, Mu arregalou os olhos dando alguns passos para trás tamanho o susto.

Com a saída da mulher o silencio imperou no consultório por algum tempo e o loiro percebeu que ali não era seu lugar, se é que no momento existia algum lugar ao qual pertencia. O triste era que ele queria ficar perto daquele homem, mas se deu conta que era hora de se retirar.

Dando um sorriso triste Shaka encaminhou-se para a porta, estava triste por ter que ir, mas manteve a cabeça erguida não sabia o que era no momento, mas ainda tinha seu orgulho e pretendia mantê-lo.

O ariano não sabia o que pensar só sabia que estava atônito demais para dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa... Nunca fora uma pessoa que via espíritos ou algo do tipo. Era sensitivo para poucas coisas, mas nunca para algo assim...

Foi tirado de seu estupor, ao ver o outro dirigir-se a saída, não queria que ele fosse embora, estava surpreso sim, mas por alguma razão era só.

- Espera! – disse o lilás fazendo o virginiano olha-lo surpreso e sem entender. – Não vá embora. – completou no que pareceu mais uma suplica do que um pedido sentiu que a mesma saíra diretamente de seu coração.

O loiro se voltou o olhando com estranheza, seu olhar foi retribuído por um olhar enevoado por duvidas, mas não viu medo no mesmo. Será que estava apenas vendo o que queria?

- Venha, sente-se – instruiu o dono dos olhos verdes com um pequeno sorriso, que se abriu ainda mais ao ver que o outro ao se aproximar ergueu ainda mais o queixo, mostrando distanciamento e indiferença para com a situação, ele era alguém forte e digno.

O virginiano tentou sentar, mesmo que com algum receio, pois se atravessava as pessoas, poderia sentar em um objeto? Aparentemente sim, pois ao sentar acomodou-se sem problemas e relaxou no assento. Era a primeira vez que se sentia normal dês que acordara naquela situação.

Mu tentava passar calma ao homem a sua frente que mesmo não aparentando sabia estar nervoso.

- Então, o que está acontecendo? Você está... – não soube como terminar a frase, perguntar a alguém se o mesmo estava morto era algo que nunca se imaginou fazendo...

- Não. – respondeu entendendo a duvida do medico.

Viu o lilás assentir antes do mesmo ficar em silencio um tempo, provavelmente digerindo as ultimas novidades.

De repente o medico o olhou assustado o que também lhe assustou, pois viu que finalmente o outro percebeu que aquilo não era normal, mas quando o mesmo se pronunciou não foi isso que ele disse:

- Não sei onde estou com a cabeça, me desculpe ainda não me apresentei... – foi interrompido pela gargalhada do outro e sorriu divertido e encantado.

O loiro ao dar-se conta de seu pequeno descontrole corou e virou o rosto para o lado.

Mu estava cada vez mais encantado o ser a sua frente era fascinante demais.

- Eu sou Mu Seira, sou medico pediatra responsável pelo setor infantil desse hospital - apresentou-se sorrindo e estendendo a mão ao outro que olhou o gesto com aborrecimento... – A sim claro, desculpe-me – disse ao aperceber-se de sua gafe. Óbvio que o loiro não podia toca-lo vira como a enfermeira passara por dentro dele. – Você é...?

- Meu nome Shaka Megir³, sou professor de Ioga. – respondeu placidamente.

- E você tem ideia do que está acontecendo Shaka? – perguntou

- Não eu... – interrompeu-se, deveria confiar e contar suas coisas a aquele homem estranho? Mas sentia-se tão calmo e bem perto de dele, era quase como se só em está perto dele já fosse feliz. – Acordei e me vi nessa situação.

Mu assentiu com um maneio de cabeça enquanto pela primeira vez dês que encontrara o loiro reparava nele... Era um homem bonito de longos e lisos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis que por algum motivo sabia que eram brilhantes e iluminados, mas que no momento se encontravam opacos, ele tinha um sinal vermelho na testa que lhe lembrava do "terceiro olho 4" era magro e seu corpo parecia ser bem definido.

- Tentou falar com alguém?

O loiro confirmou lembrando-se com tristeza do fiasco com Ikki. Contou-lhe também como ninguém reparou nele andando pelo hospital e terminou com uma pergunta:

- Por que você pode me ver? Nem nos conhecemos.

- Talvez não nessa vida – brincou o dono dos longos e lilases cabelos

- O que? – devolveu incrédulo o loiro

- Foi só uma brincadeira. Isso está muito parecido com uma consulta e olha que você não se parece em nada com meus pacientes, ou você tem nove anos e cresceu demais? Brincou ele com diversão nos olhos tentando descontrair o ambiente.

- Você não sabe falar serio? – perguntou o loiro com os braços cruzados demonstrando sua irritação.

Sem responder o outro simplesmente se levantou e disse que sentassem no sofá para que a conversa fluísse a nível mais pessoal.

*****Sha Mu*****

Alguns dias tinham se passado. Shaka continuava na mesma situação, mas já não se importava tanto, pois passava seu tempo com Mu que se tornava para ele cada dia mais importante e indispensável a pior hora era à noite, pois o medico não tinha como passar esse tempo com ele. Durante o dia não se desgrudavam, o loiro acompanhava o medico nas visitas aos pacientes internados e ficava em um canto do consultório observando enquanto fazia alguma consulta. No tempo livre do lilás ambos conversavam bastante e liam juntos; a cada dia estavam mais próximos e sentiam algo profundo nascendo dentro de si, isso começava a assustar a ambos, a Shaka por que sabia que não poderiam ter um relacionamento normal com ele naquela situação e duvidava que o outro fosse querê-lo dessa forma e a Mu, pois sentia que aquela situação não duraria para sempre e tinha medo do que aconteceria depois.

Mu encontrava-se em um de seus raros momentos só, pois o loiro resolvera ir ao quarto onde seu corpo se encontrava.

O medico lembrava-se de quando o virginiano o mostrara onde estava seu corpo físico... tinha sido um dia estressante para o professor de Ioga, pois após conversar com o medico responsável pelo caso um bom tempo, o lilás descobrira que não havia nenhum motivo medico que impedisse Shaka de acordar, o mais provável era que por algum motivo desconhecido ele não quisesse voltar a si. O loiro se descontrolara gritando e chorando enquanto dizia que queria sim voltar, queria ter sua vida de volta.

O dono dos olhos verdes passou a visitar o corpo físico de Shaka na companhia do mesmo todos os dias para ver como evoluía o quadro.

*****Sha Mu*****

Ikki já mal trabalhava, pois não queria sair de perto de seu amigo, felizmente ele era sócio de seu irmão mais novo e o mesmo o estava ajudando, para que pudesse passar o maior tempo possível ao lado de seu amor secreto.

Principalmente agora que tinha um medico esquisito rondando não podia se afastar, não sabia por que, mas não conseguia confiar naquele pediatra. Estranhou quando um dia ele apareceu querendo saber sobre o virginiano principalmente após descobrir que ele era pediatra, afinal por que um pediatra estava se metendo no caso? Sentira ciúme, mas depois achou que era bobagem afinal como aquele medico poderia roubar "seu loiro" se o mesmo nem o conhecia? Mesmo com esse pensamento, sentia certa inquietação, pois algo lhe dizia que ele lhe tiraria seu loiro para sempre.

- Loiro você tem que sair dessa, disseram que você não quer voltar. Por quê? Volta para mim... – o moreno desabafava enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu amigo desacordado, sem saber que o mesmo encontrava-se em pé a poucos metros de si observando com tristeza - Eu te amo Sha, sempre te amei só você nunca percebeu. Volta, preciso tanto de você. – A declaração chocou sobremaneira o virginiano que saiu do quarto com os olhos arregalados enquanto lágrimas de horror rolavam por sua face.

*****Sha Mu*****

Ao chegar ao consultório de Mu o dono dos olhos azuis estava ofegante, se ele estivesse em seu estado normal acharia isso interessante afinal em seu estado ficar ofegante deveria ser um grande feito.

- Mu... – chamou com a voz tremula.

- Anjinho o que aconteceu? – perguntou se assustando ao ver o rosto vermelho e molhado do ser a sua frente.

- Ele... Ele... – dizia sem conseguir completar a frase, estava em choque.

- Calma, senta aqui – instruiu o medico sentando-se no sofá, queria muito abraça-lo, mas não tinha como... – respira meu anjinho de luz, vai ficar tudo bem.

O loiro sorriu, era incrível como o lilás lhe acalmava com facilidade e a forma que ele lhe chamava às vezes isso de "anjinho de luz" ele deveria se indignar, mas gostava.

- Olha já estou vendo um sorriso, que bom. Então... melhor? – o viu assentir.

- Sabe Mu você me faz muito bem. – afirmou o dono dos olhos azuis plácida e carinhosamente enquanto sorria.

- Fico muito feliz com isso. – disse piscando de brincadeira em forma de flerte, arrancando uma gargalhada do outro.

- Mu, por que você me chama assim? – perguntou sempre se questionava sobre isso, mas nunca tinham tocado no assunto. – Lembro que a primeira vez que nos vimos você me chamou assim também, mas nem nos conhecíamos.

O pediatra ficou desconcertado, sem saber ao certo o que responder, quando o chamara assim da primeira vez fora algo automático simplesmente saíra sem que pudesse impedir e depois simplesmente achou que combinava...

- Porque combina com você. Você parece um anjo e ilumina por onde passa.

Shaka franziu a testa, pois o dono dos olhos verdes falava como se o conhecesse de longa data e até ele sentia que era assim, isso o confundia demais.

- Mas então Shaka, o que aconteceu? – perguntou sabendo que como ele estava mais calmo seria mais fácil conversar.

O loiro suspirou e passou os olhos pela sala sem focar em nada, antes de voltar-se para seu mais novo e especial amigo e responder:

- Nada demais na verdade... é só que... – suspirou mais uma vez antes de continuar – me choquei com que ouvi não tanto pelo que foi dito, afinal até já pensei nele assim, nada tão profundo, mas...

- Espera anjinho, não estou entendendo nada. – interrompeu o ouvinte. – o que exatamente você ouviu?

- Ikki disse... que me ama – revelou com as bochechas rosadas. Viu o outro assentir com um movimento de cabeça e uma expressão indagadora, continuou... – É só que... fiquei triste por ele, ele está sofrendo demais e pelo que percebo quase não sai do meu lado e eu não quero isso. Como amigo ele estaria sofrendo bastante, mas com esse tipo de sentimento... não sei nem o que vai acontecer comigo; e se eu não voltar? – foi despejando em um único fôlego olhando um ponto qualquer do consultório sem realmente vê-lo – e mesmo que eu volte, não seria como antes.

- Como assim?

- Bem... Já nos imaginei juntos, não que eu o ame dessa forma, mas é que... Como explicar... ele é aquela pessoa que está sempre lá para mim, que eu sei que posso contar... então algumas vezes imaginei como seria levar nossa amizade para esse nível, mas nunca fiz nada para que isso acontecesse e ele nunca me disse nada. Como sou idiota por nunca ter percebido. – terminou lamentando-se

O responsável pelo setor infantil sentiu-se triste, então o loiro tinha alguém que mesmo que ele não amasse romanticamente, tinha uma chance... Pelo visto ele que nunca teria uma.

- Vai ficar tudo bem anjo, não se preocupe você vai voltar e vocês serão felizes. - disse com doçura e um arremedo de sorriso.

- Não tem como ficarmos juntos, as coisas mudaram aqui – esclareceu apontando o próprio peito – se antes eu não o amava desse jeito, hoje é impossível que eu chegue a amar. – antes que o outro perguntasse esclareceu – muita coisa mudou dentro de mim nos últimos dias.

- Entendo. – respondeu sem demonstrar sua felicidade.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, não sou uma pessoa que costuma chorar, mas é a segunda vez que choro dês que me vi nessa situação e agora por algo tão bobo, acho que estou me transformando em um fraco.

- Não se martirize com isso, você se encontra em uma situação muito estressante e é normal que seus nervos estejam à flor da pele. E nunca pense em si como um fraco, você está sendo muito forte outros em seu lugar não estariam aguentando.

- Você me faz aguentar Mu, obrigado. – devolveu com carinho levantando a mão para tocar a face na sua frente que o encarava com emoção, mas desistiu no ultimo minuto ao lembrar-se de sua deficiência em não poder tocar as pessoas.

Como resposta o virginiano recebeu o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto até então.

*****Sha Mu*****

Fazia dois meses que o loiro encontrava-se naquela situação desagradável e ele estava começando a deprimir-se por não saber como voltar para sua vida, tinha Mu e mesmo que não entendesse a sensação de que de alguma forma o conhecia, já não se importava, pois de uma coisa tinha certeza estava apaixonado, amava aquele homem que tão bondosamente lhe estendera a mão e o estava ajudando a passar por tudo aquilo, uma vez quase tinham se beijado, mas se afastaram antes que ele atravessasse o outro, estava cansado daquilo queria poder tocar, beijar e amar seu lilás, não que soubesse o que o medico sentia por si, esperava ao menos ter a chance de tentar conquista-lo, mas naquela situação era impossível.

*****Sha Mu*****

- Doutor Mu como está? – perguntou alegremente o medico responsável pelo caso do loiro ao ver o lilás em seu consultório.

- Estou ótimo Deba, só não entendo para que a formalidade – respondeu fingindo aborrecimento que fez o outro soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada...

- É só para te aborrecer mesmo – devolveu ainda rindo e vendo seu amigo - que considerava como um irmão - sorrindo divertido.

- Falando serio agora meu amigo. – começou o pediatra– como está Shaka? – perguntou, pois percebera que o outro estava cada vez mais triste e não sabia como ajuda-lo.

- Na mesma Mu. – começou ficando serio - Como eu disse antes, não sei o porquê dele não acordar. Depois da ultima vez que conversamos resolvi procurar Saga – Saga era o responsável pela ala neurológica do hospital e era considerado um gênio, por sua facilidade em resolver casos considerados difíceis – fizemos muitos exames nele, mas não chegamos a nenhuma resposta. Saga disse que talvez Shaka só precise de um tempo, afinal fisicamente ele está ótimo.

O lilás entristeceu-se se nem um gênio como Saga sabia o que fazer como ele iria ajudar seu anjinho loiro? – suspirou antes de fazer uma pergunta que ainda não tinha feito, mas que estava atormentando sua curiosidade ultimamente:

- Deba, o que aconteceu com ele? Por que ele entrou em coma? Como ele veio parar aqui?

- Ele foi atropelado, não se sabe como, felizmente o motorista do carro o socorreu, mas ele não estava muito machucado, foram só alguns arranhões, um braço e uma perna quebrados, sem ferimentos internos ou lesões mais profundas.

*****Sha Mu*****

Mesmo insatisfeito com o resultado de sua conversa com seu amigo, o pediatra saiu de lá disposto a continuar buscando uma solução, mas antes foi visitar o corpo físico de seu loiro, ficava feliz em vê-lo; ele dormia tão placidamente. O lilás sempre arranjava um desculpa para toca-lo, - mesmo sob o olhar atento e vigilante de Ikki- não podia beija-lo, nem abraça-lo o que na realidade era seu desejo, mas se satisfazia só em sentir sua pele, só em poder senti-lo verdadeiramente, mesmo que consciente e emocionalmente soubesse que o verdadeiro Shaka estava consigo; o verdadeiro não era um corpo firme e desacordado e sim aquele que lhe demonstrava carinho, meiguice, que às vezes chorava por sentir-se perdido e que ficava com ele a maior parte de seu dia.

*****Sha Mu*****

Aiolia estava preocupado, pois há quase três meses seu ex- namorado- o qual ele gostaria que voltasse a ser namorado- estava estranho quase não tinha tempo para nada e como era seu vizinho de porta e trabalhava em casa sabia que ele chegava cada dia mais tarde e saia mais cedo de casa, o que estaria acontecendo?

Tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo o castanho resolveu visitar seu amado em seu trabalho, sabia que não haveria problema, afinal já fizera isso varias vezes mesmo após eles terem terminado, pois continuavam muito amigos, apesar do fim do relacionamento.

Era hora do almoço e após receber confirmação da enfermeira ruiva que atuava como secretaria do pediatra o leonino entrou no consultório com um largo sorriso no rosto que se alargou ainda mais ao vê o sorriso de boas do outro. Após ver que estavam sozinhos aproximou-se como sempre cumprimentando o medico com um beijo carinhoso na boca.

Pego de surpresa Mu demorou um pouco a reagir e o fez ao vê Shaka o olhar magoado e deixar seu consultório quase correndo.

Afastou-se e deu um tapa no rosto de seu ex que o olhou incrédulo enquanto levava a mão a parte atingida do rosto.

- Shaka, espera! – chamou ao ver o outro atravessar a porta. - Droga Aiolia, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer para não fazer isso? Já terminamos faz tempo – ralhou o lilás irado e já se afastando para correr atrás de seu amor loiro, mas foi parado pelo castanho que o segurou pelo ombro e o fez se voltar.

- Quem é Shaka? – perguntou com estranheza, antes de passar a mão pelos cabelos e continuar nervoso – estávamos sozinhos Mu e continuamos para falar a verdade. – em resposta recebeu um olhar ainda mais irado do amigo, o que o fez dar um passo para trás como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco.

- Se fizer isso de novo nossa amizade acaba, entendeu? – ditou o dono dos olhos verdes antes de afastar-se sem maiores explicações e sair em busca de seu amado.

O encontrou parado perto da janela de seu quarto olhando seu corpo físico com pesar, estava mais parecido com um anjo de luz do que nunca com os raios de sol sobre si e os cabelos balançando ao sabor da suave brisa que entrava pela janela. Estava sozinho em um dos raros momentos em que Ikki não se encontrava no hospital.

- Sha... – começou, mas foi interrompido pelo outro que ao olha-lo mostrava novamente o olhar perdido, atormentado e sem nenhum brilho de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez.

- Agora não Mu, eu quero ficar sozinho. – disse o loiro com altivez, mas o lilás pode perceber que ele estava triste.

Vendo que seu amor impossível não o deixaria só o loiro moveu-se para deixar o quarto, mas ao passar pelo medico teve o braço seguro pelo mesmo o impedindo assim de ir adiante. Ao darem-se conta do acontecido ficaram estáticos sem compreender o que se passava.

O dono dos olhos verdes de repente abriu um lindo sorriso e saiu do local o puxando pelo braço. O virginiano parecia em choque, pois mantinha os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente separada como se tivesse algo a pronunciar, mas não encontrasse as palavras ou a voz.

*****Sha Mu*****

_"O Amor é a energia mais fundamental, é a essência de nosso ser e do Universo. É o Amor que une e conecta todas as coisas e pessoas. O Amor é mais do que um objetivo,mais do que um combustível,mais que um ideal. Nós somos Amor!"_

_Brian Weiss_

Ao chegar a seu consultório com o dono dos olhos azuis o pediatra permaneceu segurando aquele braço que pela primeira vez sentia, era tão bom poder toca-lo, tinha medo de soltá-lo e não poder mais sentir aquilo.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, até que Shaka se pronunciou em um baixo sussurro demonstrando toda sua confusão:

- Como? – seus olhos estavam marejados, sentia-se vivo. Sem pensar Mu fez algo que a muito queria, mas nunca pensou ser possível o puxou para seus braços e o abraçou com carinho e ternura tamanhas que o loiro somente escondeu o rosto em seu peito liberando lágrimas emocionadas enquanto o apertava forte.

O dono dos olhos verdes profundos também se emocionou e enquanto apertava seus lábios ternamente nos cabelos loiros deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, estava feliz por seu amado, sabia que ele sentia falta do contato com o calor humano.

Ao afastarem-se o loiro vermelho de vergonha andou até a janela, -a qual se encontrava livre da proteção das persianas- olhava para fora sem realmente ver algo, buscando entender o que estava acontecendo, não que tivesse reclamações, pelo contrario estava feliz...

- Sei que você está confuso... eu também não entendo, mas Shaka... estou feliz. – pronunciou-se o responsável pela ala pediátrica com sinceridade.

Ao ouvir essas palavras o dono dos olhos de safira os fechou e balançou a cabeça concordando, depois abriu um lindo sorriso, se virou para Mu e com os olhos brilhando disse:

- Eu também.

Após essas palavras o loiro se aproximou do outro lentamente parando na sua frente e com algum receio esticou a mão para tocar o rosto tão querido, ao fazê-lo sem problemas suspirou de alivio. Ampliou o sorriso ao sentir seu amor cobrir sua mão com a dele.

- É tão bom poder te tocar, te sentir. – confessou o virginiano com doçura sentindo o pediatra contornar seus lábios com os dedos da mão livre e acariciar seu rosto, antes de puxa-lo para si novamente.

- Você não sabe há quanto tempo quero te ter em meus braços dessa forma. – devolveu o dono dos longos cabelos lilases suavemente, enquanto o apertava mais em seus braços.

*****Sha Mu*****

Ikki já estava perdendo a esperança de ter seu amigo de volta, tinham se passado quase cinco meses ele não sabia o que fazer. Não gostava muito do pediatra exótico, mas ele que o estava dando força; por algum motivo quando ele lhe dizia que seu loiro estava bem e que voltaria em breve conseguia acreditar, diferente de quando outras pessoas diziam o mesmo.

Se não fosse por Mu o provável era que entrasse em parafusos, pois se sentia inútil e incapaz.

**Continua...**

* * *

Bem esse é primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado.

Deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam, por favor, não custa nada e é rápido :.D.


End file.
